Ace Combat: Angel Wings Chronicles - Sitting Duck
by MWSeraph
Summary: [Part 5 of the Angel Wings Chronicles] As the Fort Grace squadrons repel the attack on Allenfort to North Point's south, Seraph and his wingmen from the White Valley must defend the Aurora Naval Base for the ISAF Navy ships stranded out at sea.


**Ace Combat: Angel Wings Chronicles**

**Sitting Duck**

**Sept. 14, 2004**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Combat series. Seraph and Cherub are my OCs.**

* * *

**Mission Briefing**

_We have an emergency scramble order from the North Point Air Defense Command. A group of Erusian bombers from Rigley Air Base on the mainland have infiltrated the defensive perimeter of the island nation. Enemy saboteurs appear to have interfered with our early warning defense network, and we were not able to detect the bombers until they entered the airspace._

_The main enemy force appears to be focused on destroying Allenfort Air Base on Newfield Island to the south. We have carrier jets from the aircraft carrier, _Fort Grace _in pursuit, but our radar now indicates that a separate bomber force consisting of four Tu-95 Bears and several carrier jets equipped with anti-ship weaponry has split off and is now northbound to Aurora City. Their targets are believed to be the Aurora Naval Base and the _White Valley_ Carrier Battle Group stationed in port. If either Allenfort or Aurora are destroyed, there will be no stopping an Erusian bombing raid on North Point's mainland. Due to the weakness of our outer air defenses and the positioning of North Point's squadrons in defending the capital and ISAF GHQ, Aurora's first line of defense lies in the hands of the _White Valley's_ carrier jets. _

_Angel One, your mission is to work with the other squadrons aboard the_ White Valley_ and intercept the Erusian bombers and strike aircraft. It is imperative that we have Aurora Base intact for our scattered naval forces and prevent the invasion of ISAF GHQ. The ISAF war effort will hinge on the success of Operation Umbrella on both fronts if we are to liberate the Usean mainland._

_Good luck._

* * *

**Aurora Naval Base, 0925 Hours**

"Angel One, standby for launch."

Ensign Solomon 'Seraph' Davidson waited for the F-14A Tomcat in front of him to launch from the catapult. All the _White Valley's_ surviving carrier jets, including himself were to scramble and intercept the incoming Erusian attack force targeting the ship and the surrounding naval facilities. It was a rather interesting time for Seraph, as he was the pilot of the only F-14D Super Tomcat currently operational in the 4th Fleet.

"Taking off!" The earlier model F-14 was shot forward off the bow of the carrier. As some time elapsed for the allied fighter to raise altitude and the crew to reset the catapult, Seraph was directed forward past the blast barriers. The launch crew quickly fastened the F-14D to the launcher, which recharged to the required pressure.

"Alright, buddy," Seraph's WSO, Ensign Rico 'Cherub' Esposito was looking over the aircraft, "we're all green on controls and weapons."

"Thanks, Cherub," Seraph replied, "now hold on tight!"

It was then that the CIC gave the order. "Angel One, you are cleared for launch."

"Angel One, taking off!" At that, the white fighter jet was shot forward of the ship. Seraph then quickly raised altitude, with his F-14D's modified thrusters allowing him to reach 3,000 feet in less than five seconds. He took his position amongst the four F-4Es and four F-14As already in the air, as the formation raced south to meet the enemy.

"_White Valley_ CIC to all allied aircraft, we've confirmed four Tu-95s, six F/A-18Cs, and six F-4Es within the enemy formation. Intercept the hostiles and keep them away from the base and city."

"This is Angel One, roger that," Seraph acknowledged.

"This is the first bomber raid we've had since we came to North Point, Seraph," Cherub noted, "Erusea must be feeling pretty gung-ho right now."

"Doesn't matter either way," the F-14D pilot replied, "they'll be sorry they ever tried this." Seraph then pushed his throttle forward, and the F-14D rocketed ahead of the allied formation, leaving a sonic boom in his wake. Cherub was pressed back in his seat for the umpteenth time since Seraph had the plane upgraded. In five seconds, they were already within intercept range of the enemy formation. "Let's kick this off," Seraph confidently said as he armed the Phoenix missiles. Deciding that the bombers would be first order, he had the new AESA radar lock onto the targets beyond their visual range.

"Angel One, Fox Three!" Seraph fired his four missiles at the Yuktobanian-built Cold War bombers. The missiles streaked away at supersonic speed, with three seconds passing before four fireballs flashed in the distance.

"Tu-95 bombers shot down," Cherub read off his radar, "that was a perfect intercept, Seraph."

"Already!? You're hogging the kills, man," one of the allied pilots complained in an incredulous tone.

"Piper down and mix it up with these fighters," Seraph barked, "I'll draw their fire!"

"What," Cherub yelled, but was pushed back into his seat as Seraph barrel-rolled at high speed into a volley of incoming missiles. "Seraph!" Fortunately for the poor WSO, Seraph had already honed his dogfighting maneuvers to the point that he was able to get the F-14D to rapidly turn, dive, and climb at sharper-than usual angles. Seraph sped past the missiles, which failed to track him due to his speed and tight spins and turns. Both allies and enemies alike were shocked at what Seraph was doing.

"He's just weaving through the missile fire!"

"He's totally nuts!"

Getting past the missile tangle, Seraph fired his cannon at one of the F-4Es. The Erusian did not stand a chance as tracers from the white F-14's cannon tore into the twin engines from above. The pilot and his co-pilot rocketed out of the cockpit in their ejection seats as the F-4 went down in smoke. The other planes split up, with the F-18s continuing toward their target, while the F-4s attempted to engage Seraph.

"I'm a little disappointed," Seraph remarked as the F-4s' cannon tracers went wide of his fast maneuvering fighter, "I thought Erusea would be more serious about finishing the job."

"Shows how overconfidence becomes your worst enemy," Cherub reminded in a cautionary tone.

Seraph got behind another F-4, and fired a missile up the engine nozzle, while two more tried to double team him from behind. The ISAF pilot easily spotted the F-4s in his rear-view mirrors and put his jet in a fast climb as their shots missed. The F-4s climbed after him, only for Seraph to hit the brakes. As the Erusians overshot, Seraph followed with a Sparrow missile, which detonated between the enemy planes, shearing off their wings.

The other ISAF aircraft immediately engaged the Erusian carrier jets inbound for the base. While the allied F-4s engaged the two remaining enemy F-4s, the F-14As pursued the F-18s carrying the bombs and anti-ship missiles. Two of the F-18s escorting their brethren with their anti-air loadouts broke out of formation, angling for the ISAF Tomcats. However, Seraph easily read their moves, vectoring in with his more powerful Super Tomcat.

"This custom Super Tomcat isn't just for show!" Seraph muttered as he went for a radar lock. The two Erusians caught on and split apart, trying to get away from the white F-14D. "Diamonds 2 and 3, take the Hornet on my left," Seraph ordered, "I've got the other buzzer!"

"Who are you to give orders," Diamond 2 sighed as he and his wingmen vectored their F-14As after the target.

Seraph and Cherub weaved across the sky after their prey, which was zig-zagging hard to try and stump the ISAF duo in maneuvering. While the legacy F-18 did have excellent handling with its fly-by-wire, the custom F-14D proved to be faster and just as maneuverable.

"I've got him in our sights, buddy," Cherub said as he used his helmet sight to help aim the F-14's weapons. With a positive lock-on from Cherub's helmet sensors, Seraph's sights likewise lit up. "Fox two," Seraph fired a heatseeker, and the Sidewinder went right up the engine nozzles, completely blowing the Erusian fighter's rear half off. The pilot barely ejected as the wrecked plane crashed onto the ocean below.

"Bandit destroyed," Seraph announced with confidence. He then vectored towards the remaining F-18s that were still flying towards Aurora City. Suddenly, the F-18s began to rapidly turn away, causing Seraph's F-14 to overshoot. Seeing that their numbers were thinning considerably from intense resistance, especially from the white F-14D, the other Erusian jets broke engagement with the other ISAF fighters and soared westward out of combat. Seraph watched as his intended prey ran scared. "Yeah, you'd better run!"

"Enemy fighters are retreating," Cherub reported from his radar. Seeing them vanish at the outer edge of the screen, he slumped back into his ejection seat. "We actually fended off their attack…"

Seraph then released his oxygen mask, exhaling as his muscles relaxed from the intense maneuvers. As the other jets formed around his wings, one of the wingmen exclaimed, "hot dog, Angel One! That was some crazy jazz you pulled today!"

"F-14 pilots are nutty," one of the older F-4 pilots remarked, "but you are a whole different level, Seraph."

The young former Scarface laughed. "Easy there," he chuckled, "you guys give way too much credit!"

It was then that the _White Valley _CIC called in. This time, it was the voice of Captain Wilson Liam. "This is the aircraft carrier, _White Valley_. We can confirm on our radar that the enemy bombers have been shot down, and the remaining escorts have withdrawn. I wish to thank all of the pilots present today for their valiant defense of Aurora Base. With this victory, we can keep our ports open to continue receiving our scattered navy. The war is far from over, but we shall not waver in our resolve to one day return to our homelands as liberators."

"Control to all airborne aircraft," the CIC operator addressed, "you're cleared to RTB at this time."

"This is Angel One," Seraph replied, "roger that, _White Valley_!" With that, the ISAF ace accelerated back towards the island nation, followed by his eight wingmen. Today was just another successful interception mission for Angel One, and the Erusian forces toward the south were likely routed as well if they were being called back already. However, it was as Liam indicated; even with the number of small victories and interceptions Seraph was racking up, it was by no means putting a permanent dent against the Erusian war machine. Barring a miracle, it was going to be a prolonged battle of attrition.

* * *

**Mission Debriefing**

_The _White Valley_ squadrons have successfully defended Aurora City and the naval base from the Erusian bombing force. We also have reports that the squadrons from the aircraft carrier_ Fort Grace _have also succeeded in destroying the main enemy force attacking Allenfort Base to the south. This counterattack has delayed the enemy raid on the capital, North Point City._

_As we speak, we are continuing to receive large numbers of allied troops retreating from the Erusian advance on the mainland. With the bases and the capital intact, the Independent States will be able to begin drafting plans for recapturing the mainland once our manpower is restored._

_Angel One, you two pilots have distinguished yourselves as the tip of the _White Valley's_ spear in naval aviation. You two can expect to take on more important and daring missions to stave off the Erusian invasion and rescue our scattered troops. After the carrier is fully resupplied and manned, your fleet will set sail to engage the Erusian forces along the eastern coastlines and at sea. General HQ has high expectations for you as the former Scarface 2, so don't disappoint them._

* * *

Sorry for the late update readers, but I've been having a little too much fun with Ace Combat 7 as of late. However, it's given me quite a bit of my inspiration back. :)

Anyways, now that this mission is out of the way, I hope to pick up on the intensity of Seraph's 1st Continental War exploits, with some particularly juicy moments planned. ;)

Read, fave, and review as you like, and have a good rest of your time!

God Bless! :D


End file.
